


Bad Hair Day

by artisticNutcase



Series: Night Vale Stories [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticNutcase/pseuds/artisticNutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos really wants that haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

Carlos stepped out of his shower. He reached out and took a nearby towel to wrap it around his waist. He stepped up to the bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection. Drops of water on the scientist's skin reflected the light that entered through the small window. He put on his glasses to get a better look at himself. His hair was dripping wet and it seemed much longer when dry. It made sense, Carlos supposed, since his hair had a few playful curls when dry that were hanging down heavily with the weight of the water when drenched. As he looked at himself he realized how long his hair had grown again. He sighed. Maybe he should get it cut. 

The scientist turned away from the mirror to get ready. Cecil had told him multiple times to cover the mirror, just in case, but Carlos had never believed in the existence of a proper reason to do so and so the mirror stayed out in the open. It had not done any harm so far and when the radio host came to visit, the scientist made sure to cover it up for his boyfriend's comfort and happiness. 

As he looked at a clock on the wall, the man realized that he was going to have to hurry if he wanted to get to said boyfriend's apartment on time for their movie date. Carlos had managed to purchase a few of his classics online and since they were delivered from outside of Night Vale, maybe some of the original content would still be on it, maybe even enough to recognize the actual plot. 

After drying himself, getting dressed, making an appointment with a local barber, Telly's replacement, and packing the DVDs he had ordered, the scientist left to his car and drove to the apartment building he knew Cecil to be in. Well, knowing anything is a very relative concept in Night Vale. Carlos thought about it on his way over. He parked outside, entered the staircase and walked up to his destination. 

Before the scientist could make his presence known to the radio host within the apartment, the door to it opened and Cecil was standing in the doorway. “Carlos!” The blonde exclaimed and he pulled the scientist into a tight and loving hug.

Carlos hugged back, holding Cecil just as tightly and smiling happily. “Hey.” He muttered, blushing. It had not been that long since the two of them had started calling each other 'boyfriend'. The scientist was still very new to this and the concept of dating. He was not saying that he had never dated before. But this relationship was different from anything he had ever had before. It was more sincere, more special, more everything. And besides, Carlos often found himself still nervous about meeting up with Cecil (although he was better at hiding it than his significant other), so blushing while hugging was completely acceptable and reasonable.

~ o O o ~

After sharing a greeting kiss amongst other things the two men got settled on the couch. Carlos had taken his lab coat off for comfort and was sitting on the couch with an arm wrapped around Cecil who was clinging to him like a baby panda bear. The scientist had picked a movie to start with, fed it to the DVD player (more literally than he had hoped) and he was holding the remote. “Shall we?” He asked as he finished changing a few settings in the menu.

Cecil nodded and cuddled closer. “Yes, please.” The scientist pressed PLAY with a smile. 

Although there were plenty of alterations it was bearable for Carlos as Cecil was still able to understand what was going on and most of the original plot had been preserved. The scientist could not resist making an audible sigh, however, when a portion of the movie had changed completely.

~ o O o ~

The couple finished watching the third movie of their date. Cecil stretched, but it appeared as if he tried to move away from Carlos as little as possible to do so. The scientist realized this and he snickered happily. Then he checked Cecil's clock on the wall and he realized something. 

“I have to go.” He said briefly and sat up straight to get up from the couch a moment later.

“What? Why?” Cecil asked curiously and Carlos felt compelled to stay put on the couch for just a little while longer to explain everything to the radio host.

Carlos swallowed. This was going to be so hard to say. He had no idea how to bring it out, how to say those words without hurting or offending Cecil. Somehow the scientist had to make sure the radio host knew that it was not his fault and that he was still loved by his boyfriend. Carlos took a long pause to consider all of his options while his boyfriend was observing him closely, obviously trying to read him, which was hard to do. 

“Cecil...” The scientist started, with a serious voice. He remembered when he last talked to the radio host about this matter. The aura of darkness, the cold feeling, …. Carlos wondered whether all of it would return again. Or maybe the blonde would cry. What then? Carlos had no idea how to handle crying. He was not prepared for this sort of thing.

“Yes?” The radio host asked, worry was in his voice and it hurt Carlos to even think about what he was going to have to go.

The scientist took a deep breath. He was staring down at the floor. “I have to get a haircut.”

There was silence in the room. A thick, thick layer of silence that covered up everything else, any possibility of noise. Carlos could not bear looking at his boyfriend. He could not risk it. He didn't dare to. Sure, last time the blonde had eventually been understanding, but that was probably because the scientist eventually didn't really get his hair cut. This time, however, was different. He had already made an appointment in advance. The Telly-replacement had seemed so happy and honored to be allowed to cut his hair and had even cleared his entire schedule for the brown-haired man. 

“A haircut.” Cecil finally broke the silence, repeating what Carlos had said. “Why.” It didn't sound like a question. It sounded like a demand. 

The scientist peeked at the radio host for a very brief moment before turning his gaze back to the ground, finding it much more comfortable to be looking at. “Because my hair is getting too long.”

“It's not. Let it grow.” The blonde demanded.

“Yes, it is. I don't like it this long, it's bothersome and unnecessary.” The scientist tried defending himself, he felt like he was at trial and about to be judged for a serious crime he had not even committed yet. “Please.” He did not have to ask, actually. He knew that, but somehow it felt like the right thing to do given the circumstances as well as his boyfriend's character and general behavior.

“How much is going to come off.”

There was no understanding, no mercy in Cecil's voice as he spoke to Carlos. When would the radio host finally understand that it was just hair? Just a filamentous biomaterial which grows from follicles in the dermis. It was nothing special. Not even to humans. All mammals had it. Carlos had no understanding as to why his hair was special in any way. He would probably understand if it was only Cecil who enjoyed looking at it and touching it, but it was the entire town of Night Vale. “Just the tips.” He finally answered. “Just a little.”

“Still no.” Cecil forbade.

“My hair is unhealthy.” Carlos objected.

“It's perfect.” Cecil responded.

The scientist showed a strand of hair to his boyfriend. “Split ends. Everywhere. Plenty of them.”

“Still perfect.” The radio host insisted.

“It would be even more perfect if it was cut into proper shape.” 

Cecil paused and Carlos believed to be victorious in their little discussion. It wasn't an argument or a fight, really. He didn't think that his boyfriend was actually mad, or something similar, at Carlos. “Maybe.” Cecil admitted. He sighed. Was he finally giving up?

Carlos got up. “Thank you. I will be going to my appointment then.”

“Whom are you going to? Telly left. Fortunately.” Cecil was glaring at the floor, seemingly thinking about Telly. Telly, the barber. Telly, the treacherous barber. 

The scientist thought for a moment and realized that he had no idea what the new barber was called or whether the barbershop's name had changed. Somehow, no matter how often he tried, his mind failed to be able to restore the memories he wanted to access. “Telly's replacement.”

Cecil stared at Carlos. “No way.” He said, as if Carlos had asked him to jump off a bridge while eating a pie and playing the piano with his feet. But that scenario was starting to look more likely than the scientist getting a haircut.

“Why not? It's not Telly. Maybe this person will do a great job.”

“And maybe he won't!” Cecil almost yelled, like he was fearing for his life. “You thought Telly was going to be good at it, but then he wasn't. We cannot risk it, Carlos. You have a responsibility! Do you want to strip Night Vale of one of its biggest joys in its dull existence?” Carlos assumed Cecil didn't really mean that. There was no way the Voice of Night Vale thought this town was dull.

“No...” Carlos responded, hesitant. He sighed. He was not going to get Cecil to be okay with the replacement for Telly, so other ways had to be sought. “What do you suggest I'll do instead? I told you, I don't want it long and I can't cut it myself without making more horrible mistakes than any barber could.”

“I'll do it!” The face of Cecil that had been terrified and full of panic moments ago was now decorated with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

“No offense, Cecil, but you are a radio host. Do you even know how to cut hair properly?” Carlos questioned.

“Is a firefly only rainbow colored at every third Thursday of the month? Duh!” Cecil replied. “I did finish elementary school, you know.” The radio host said and Carlos deduced that being able to cut hair was not exclusive to a profession in Night Vale, but rather a common ability. This lead to the big question of how anyone could earn enough money to live or do anything by being a barber in Night Vale.

“If you're sure you want to take all that responsibility upon yourself.” The scientist said, trying not to sound too mocking. 

“I'd love to. I'd be honored to. Carlos, sweet, perfect Carlos, with the most perfect hair, it'd be a privilege.” Cecil grinned and Carlos snickered until he was pulled up from the couch by his boyfriend, who had gotten up, and pulled to the kitchen. “Sit, please.”

The scientist took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. Cecil retrieved a large towel and draped it over his guest's shoulders and upper body. He then also got a comb, scissors, a spray bottle filled with water and some other things. He got in front of Carlos and took off the scientist's glasses before giving the man a gentle kiss.

Cecil walked around his guest again, to the back. He started by combing the hair. “Now relax.” He cooed and started the cutting process. He took single strands of hair and tugged at them with the comb before holding them with two fingers and finally cutting them. Occasionally he used the spray bottle to dampen some of the hair, making it easier to cut evenly. 

Carlos felt a blush creeping across his cheeks again as his boyfriend was running his hands through the brown locks and over the scientist's scalp, even if just to get a hold of another strand. The brown-haired man closed his eyes as Cecil worked. Whenever the radio host's skin brushed against his, his mouth twitched into a short and soft smile. Whenever the radio host told him to sit up straighter, to lean back or forth, his heart skipped a beat. Figuratively, Carlos hoped, although he would not be surprised if it happened literally.

After a little while the blonde began to hum an unfamiliar, but calming tune. It was almost soothing and Carlos felt relaxed almost instantly. 

 

~ o O o ~

Cecil was brushing the cut hairs off of Carlos as much as possible before taking off the towel and returning his glasses to him. The scientist looked up at Cecil, remembering that he was most likely not going to receive any mirrors to check out his new haircut. The radio host stepped around his guest, examining the hair closely. “Yes.” He said simply.

“It's good?” Carlos asked, probably after already having received the answer to this question.

“Yes, I have managed to preserve its perfection.” Cecil grinned and cheered. 

Carlos chuckled warmly as he got up from the chair. He leaned in and kissed Cecil deeply, so very deeply that the radio host almost fell over in surprise and pleasure. They pulled away. They were both blushing and Carlos had to force himself not to avoid Cecil's gaze awkwardly. They were in a relationship and he had to get used to this. And he would love to do so, especially if it took a lot of practice. He didn't say that to Cecil, but cackled to himself.

~ o O o ~

Later that night Carlos and Cecil were cuddling on the couch, movie credits rolling on the screen of the television.

“Crud.” Carlos suddenly said, causing Cecil to turn around and look at his boyfriend in confusion.

“What's the matter? You didn't like the movie?” It had been Cecil's pick that time.

“No. I only just remembered that I forgot to cancel my appointment with Telly's replacement.” Carlos wondered whether this was going to have any terrible consequences.

Cecil shrugged. “It's probably okay.” He smiled. “Unless you want to get up and call now.” He suggested his but his voice sounded as if he was not going to let go off Carlos, even if the scientist decided to call Telly's replacement now.

“Nah, that's okay, you're probably right. I'll apologize to him tomorrow, though.”

“Carlos, perfect, honest, polite Carlos.” Cecil chirped and they kissed.

 

Elsewhere a lone barber was sitting in his barbershop, he was merely a replacement for a traitor. He was staring at the entrance with dull eyes, waiting for his customer to come in.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short idea I've been kicking around. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated ~


End file.
